kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eclaire Jerusalem
Eclaire Jerusalem (エクレア・エルサレム) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou. She is Simon Jerusalem's older mother and a nun girl from historical church in Jerusalem. In combat, Eclaire helps Simon in combat and she wields a processional cross like staff. Role in Game Simon arc Eclaire Jerusalem is one of a religious nun women, she typically one living under vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience. She may have decided to dedicate her life to serving all other living beings, or she might be an ascetic who voluntarily chose to leave mainstream society and live her life in prayer and contemplation in a monastery or convent. Despite being a mother of Simon Jerusalem, she give him a advice for his safety and she takes care not only her son, but she helps other people and Alice Musou girls in order to avoid tragic deaths in combat. Character Information Appearance Eclaire is one of the oldest characters consist of 40 years old. She is a very long straight/curve rose hair that passes her waist length which was covered by her long black headdress and deep blue eyes. Also she has a red lipstick on her lips. She only wears a nun outfit consist of black long sleeved long dress that covers her legs, a christian cross necklace around her neck and a pair of black high heel pumps. Personality At first glance Eclaire appears to be very kind, polite and soft spoken mother, but it is only due to her idealistic and faithfulness nature. For her debut, she is a polite and optimistic mother who cares deeply for the ones close to her. A heart strong heroine, she clings strongly to her own beliefs and is altruistic helper. Her attacks all hint a degree of motherhood charm. As the advice, Eclaire is very charismatic, strong-willed, and determined to see their fight for peace through to the end. Being a faithfulness, Eclaire holds a strong dislike for sins, expressing that they are simply started and repeated through a neverending cycle of mistakes and violence. Quotes *"I shall cleanse this wickedness." *"YAAH, Lightning!" *"Abolish your sins!" *"Know your place!" *"Divine Ascension!" *"Divine Punishment!" *"Heal!" *"Fanning Lightning!" *"Link Lightning!" *"How do you like this?" *"Begone!" *"Lightning... Ball!" *"Lightning... Nova!" *"Are you ready?" *"Accept your fate!" *"This is for punishment!" *"Divine Avatar!" *"This is ends now!" *"It's over!" *"Saints like me are never be corrupted by evil!" *"Saints on the battlefield has done." *"You're so impressive." *"Simon, you're such an impressive display of skill." *"Balian, I beg your pardon." *"Risa, your darkness could be proud of that." *"The gods are cheering us, Time to finish this." *"This is a battle against time. We must hurry." *"Simon, would you finish this?" *"You are a True Warrior in the battlefield!" *"You are a True Alice in this battlefield!" *"My son Simon is a True Warrior in the battlefield!" *"Mothers like me who can call me a True Warrior of the battlefield." *"Balian, you are a True Warrior in the battlefield." *"Mother is a saint!" *"Chi... your sins are strong... I must leave!" *"Urgh... Is this the end..." Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: INT (Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , : Horizontal swing, two staff swings, twirling staff and vertical swing at the end. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Eclaire shoots a 5-way bolt of holy energy to attack an enemy in a fan shape in front of her. Paralyze the enemy for a few seconds. Also Eclaire has a EX Attack 1; she summons 5 Lightning Relics above the heaven to the ground in a 5-way fan-shaped front in front of her, then the Lightning Relics unleash a burst of powerful lightning ball that inflict damage, juggling multiple hits and launches/juggles enemies into the air for 5 seconds before the Lightning Relics explode which spiral knocks the enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). , : Lifts one end of the staff upwards, knocking enemies into the air along with a bolt of lightning. Then she jumps and does a meteor smash, transitioning her into the air for an air combos. , , , ( ): Eclaire runs forward while twirling her staff to both sides twice before finishing with a spin kick. Dizzies opponents. Also Eclaire has a EX Attack 2; she summons multiple relics above the heaven to the ground around her, then the relics unleash a large pillar of lightning that inflict damage, juggling multiple hits and spiral knock/juggle the enemies into the air for 5 seconds before they disappearing. , , , : Eclaire turns around, then quickly strikes twice horizontally. The send a bolts of lightning at all directions around her that launches enemies into the air. Direction, : Eclaire charge forward with spinning staff in said direction up to 7 meters. Instant knockdown the enemies slightly. Mind Breaker ( during dash): Eclaire swings her staff and creates a large orb of lightning that travels forward, dealing Light-attribute magic damage and attempting to electrocute enemies in its path. The first hit with her staff inflicts crashing knockback while the light orb stuns the enemies. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , : A three staff swings of air combo, then she nosedives into the ground to trigger a small tremor of lightning. , : Eclaire hits the ground with enough force to launch enemies upward. , , : Eclaire slams the air juggled enemies to the ground with her staff, causes ground bounce. , , , : Eclaire does a two swing air combo and follow up a fury two swing air combo. , , , , : Eclaire does a three swing air combo, then she turns around, then quickly strikes twice horizontally in the air with lightning bolts. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Divine Ascension. Eclaire performs a regular attack during a successful guard to launch an enemy with her staff. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Divine Punishment. Eclaire turns around backwards and attacks opponent with a few horizontal twirls. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Healing Aura: (Execute this skill by pressing the R1 button) Eclaire restores the HP of all allies within 6m, including herself by 40%. While they having Healing Aura buff after cast, it heals itself for a percentage of one's maximum HP by 10% in every 2 seconds. The buff lasts for 30 seconds (This skill is learned fro the start of Eclaire Jerusalem's Level along with Forked Lightning). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Forked Lightning: Eclaire shoots a long 6-way streams of concentrated electricity in a fan shape in front of her, passing through every target in a straight line. Attacked enemies will get multiple hits, causes Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill is learned fro the start of Eclaire Jerusalem's Level along with Healing Aura). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Linked Lightning: Eclaire shoots a 6-way lightning bolts that jumps through multiple targets even jumping and hitting the same target. Enemies are hit by Chain Lightning will cause Electrocution and collapse to the ground as they were knocked down for a while (This skill requires Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Heavenly Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Eclaire stands in a ready position. She swings staff in front of her enemy repeatedly when press and hold the button. Press the button or the Storm Rush is timed out, she leaps up in time to strike at them. (This skill requires Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush stance effect last 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Lightning Ball: (chargeable) Eclaire summons a large lightning ball that stirs the electricity into a ball that rolls over enemies in its path, ending with an explosion that launches enemies up. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Eclaire cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version, the longer of rolling lightning ball's distance up to 10m (This skill requires Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Lightning Nova: Eclaire jumps up and crashes down with her staff to create a expanded lightning explosion. Electrocutes all enemies within a large radius at a certain probability and launches them. During her skill, Eclaire is invincible during her jumping of Lightning Nova (This skill requires Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 30). *MP cost: 2000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Lightning Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eclaire smacks the ground with her staff three times, spins her staff behind her, poses, and is surrounded by a shockwave of lightning nova. Each time her staff hits the ground, a pillar of electricity will erupt upon impact. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Eclaire Jerusalem’s Level. , (Lightning Strike) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eclaire raises her staff upwards and summon a large angled lightning bolts that explodes and launches enemies up into the air. This Musou Attack is learned when Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Holy Cross) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eclaire swings in front with a cross shaped attack to inflicts multiple hit several times and afterwards explodes that launch the enemies away where affected. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Heaven's Bolt) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Eclaire hurls her staff to the front, which flies rapidly. After few seconds, she cast the lightning bolt and explodes and deals heavy damage to the target and enemies around it and launches them who affected. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 30 along with Holy Burst and is usable with the R1 button. (Grand Cross) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Lightning Combo): Eclaire plants her staff on the ground to summons a grand gross around her. After few seconds, it flick flashes the grand gross within a cross area around her, dealing Light-attribute magical damage and inflicts multiple hit several times. Afterwards explodes that inflict heavy Light-attribute magical damage and spiral launches the enemies away from her. This Musou Attack is learned when Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 40. (Heavenly Storm) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Grand Cross): Eclaire floats from the ground and unleashes numerous lightning bolts on a large area, striking enemies within the 20m area of effect with Light-attribute magical damage. Holding the button longer up to make Ultimate Musou last longer up to 10 seconds. The musou attack has at most a 25% chance of giving enemies a 15-second Electrocution debuff per hit. Inflicts multiple hit several times and afterwards huge explosion that inflict massive damage and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from Eclaire’s Heavenly Storm explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 50 along with Heavenly Ultimate. Burst Attack (Heavenly Ultimate) (Divine Avatar required and instead of Heavenly Storm): Eclaire charges the burst of electric energy to sets her staff on electrify and she gracefully swings weapon around multiple times at blinding speed. Then the initial motion turns into a twirling dash attack with Eclaire's weapon imbued with electricity as well as the inclusion of a few additional swipes. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she ends the assault by jumping up and slamming the earth to emit a powerful burst of energy followed by a Grand Cross that inflicts multiple hit several times. Afterwards huge explodes. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Eclaire’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Eclaire Jerusalem is Level 50. Special Features Like Simon, Eclaire uses Divine Avatar skill buff instead of Burst Mode. However, her Divine Avatar acts like a Burst Mode with temporally invincibility effect. Divine Avatar: Eclaire uses her holy powers to give temporally double her movement speed, stats, gain unlimited MP and he became invincible. She also able to uses Burst Attack. Divine Avatar buff last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Eclaire Jerusalem is the holy lightning mistress and she fights with her staff and she has a higher Intellect and Vitality rating. Her staff both covers a large area and is relatively fast, making her a good choice for clearing crowds. Her staff that Eclaire wields also has surprisingly high attack power and is quite powerful against officers. The only disadvantages of her staff lie in the quirky hitboxes some attacks seem to have, particularly her third and fourth part of the attack string. It is not rare to miss enemies with these attacks because of the high position of the hitbox. It is therefore advised to fight enemies either on level or from lower ground. On the downside of Eclaire Jerusalem is a low Strength rating and has poor paralyze resist rate. Some enemies with higher paralyze rate could hit Eclaire will cause a paralyzed or staggered for 3 seconds. To counter this, the player must increase the paralyze resist rate by equipping a armors and accessories with higher Strength rating. Also like Simon Jerusalem, Eclaire Jerusalem is another character that has a healing skill to keep both Eclaire Jerusalem and her allies alive and stay in fight instead of falling back and heal. Weapons Trivia *Eclaire Jerusalem is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance is loosely similar to Liddell's despite her age and mother like nature; also her personality is similar to Liddell. *Eclaire Jerusalem's moveset are based on Zhou Yu's moveset from Dynasty Warriors 6 except has limited by only C4 type. Also she uses her lightning attacks like priest/saint class from Dragon Nest. *Eclaire Jerusalem is one of the oldest character in Simon side in her age of 40 years old older than Touko Toukouin's age. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Simon Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Original Characters